


this too shall last

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [33]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Family, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: All of the winter roses have shriveled and iced over by now. Their deep blue petals lifeless. Jon tries to imagine his mother by the memory of their frosty, fragrant odor.





	this too shall last

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by bellezza (AO3): "Ned and Lyanna, from Jon's POV post 8x01." IT GAVE ME FEELINGS. THANKS FOR THE PROMPT. Thanks for reading too you guys! Comments always appreciated!
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

His father loved his mother. Ned Stark loved Jon's mother, but as a brother should love his younger sister.

Familial. Devoted. Wanting to protect her.

Lyanna Stark knew Jon in fleeting and precious moments after his birth, and he never knew her. Others did.

She rode horses like Lyanna could have been half-horse herself, escaping into the moors and fields, needing to clear her mind. Lyanna never brooded, but she suffered no fool. Much like Arya.

Living her existence as a wild, _glorious_ thing.

All of the winter roses have shriveled and iced over. Their deep blue petals lifeless. Jon tries to imagine her by the memory of their frosty, fragrant odor. Her long, braided waves pinned up and arranged, dark brown like his. Her eyes as bright as newly-forged iron. Her laughter, ringing out for all to hear, higher than Arya's own.

Was his mother proud of Jon? Did she believe in the White Walkers and in dragons? Would her _choices_ have been his?

Ned Stark _lied_ to him. For so long. But he did raise Jon in his own household, educated him like a highborn, treated him fair and just.

Truth mattered.

He wishes Ned Stark remembered that.

*

 


End file.
